


High Tower, Sure Prowess.(Or the promised drink and its consequences.)

by Vale32



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Excuse my grammar, Lots of bottles left along the way, M/M, Not so much sense, Saving Earth in a non-conventional way, Sorry Not Sorry, sexy gods to jump on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale32/pseuds/Vale32
Summary: What if Loki was left with Tony for the night after the battle of New York and Tony offered the promised cocktail? If Loki was to talk about Thanos and his torture, would a fangirling- Tony save the universe while enjoying himself for a looong time?





	High Tower, Sure Prowess.(Or the promised drink and its consequences.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is the first time I’m writing something and posting it. I’m sorry for any errors but I’m still improving my written English. Please leave a review if you want to avoid repeating the same mistakes next time! I hope you enjoy this as I did in writing it.

“ So... tell me if I did understand it right,” I put the palm of my hand on my face, trying to remember where is the closest booze source on this plan. “you were trying to shield Earth from danger by conquering it, so Thanos would have the rest of the Universe except the planet under you?”

Every passing second the idea of slamming my head on the coffee table before me was becoming more tempting, as I watched the Norse God clad in gold and green sitting in a sofa right in front of me, sipping from his glass of cognac as if the situation was entirely normal.

My companion nodded energetically before making me want even more booze than before with his next words.

“It is indeed like this Man of Iron, I see that you understand my point of view. It is a kinder fate to have me as your Master rather than Thanos, I assure you of that.”

I was thinking of another type of Master, something involving whips and moans and a steel- like body before me.

Trying not to think about these things, I gave him a skeptical look, dragging comfort from the bottle of vodka that had magically appeared on the table.

_ I love Jarvis, sometimes I think he merits a raise, how could I pay him? Oh yeah, Tony focus! Well, not that it is quite easy with the perfect body right across from me. Dark hair the colour of obsidian, skin as pale as snow. Fuck! Focus._

I drank down another glass, resigning myself to pass the next morning with a headache the size of New York- not that in that moment things were better without the silent support alcohol.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that evening, I convinced myself to speak:

“Oh, and why would you be more lenient than this Thanos character?”.

In his inebriated state Loki probably didn’t pick the sarcasm dripping from my voice. The god looked quizzically at me, then assumed the pose of a man ready to propose his electoral campaign for the Presidency of the States. And I assure you that it was quite the sight for my eyes.

“ Humans would be allowed to keep their political systems, but leaders would have to stop fighting among themselves, instead focusing on advancing technologically as well as in the other fields of knowledge. A century from the start of my godly reign Earth would be ready to fight other races across Yggdrasil. In the end, with a powerful army from this planet I would defeat Thanos and forever free the Universe from him.”

Regardless of my drunk state, I was impressed by Loki’s plan, meaning that I grabbed the bottle and breathed in its contents as if my life, _more like my sanity_, depended on it.

On the verge of mental collapse from the absurdity of the entire situation, I spoke again, ready to maim myself with the bottle so as not to endure more of that psychological torture.

“This is very... gracious of you, but what would you gain from it?”

The Jotun looked at me in a strange way. I didn’t understand why he was staring at me like that, maybe I was imagining things in my drunkness, but the look he gave me was definitely sultry, in a kind of mad god-style.

“Well, Anthony... You see... obviously I would require something for all of my hard work for the benefit of peasants.”

Trying to joke in that awkward situation I said:

“ Yeah, now you’ll say that you want a person of your choice from every state to enter in your Harem and satisfy your ‘Godly needs’!”

What I didn’t expect from that succulent piece of Asgardian meat madman was a surprised look on his pale and beaut- face, _without any adjective_, I assure you.

Then I just knew that that conversation was going to end in an even more shitful place.

“Man of Iron, now you’ve truly surprised me! I didn’t think that you would already know my future plans, but I regret to inform you that... things have changed during the attack. A certain human attracted all of my attention, I would only need **_Him_** by my side, to leave this planet in peace.”

I gulped, not wanting to realise what I already knew he wanted me to know.

“Oh, and this **man** wouldn’t be your slave or similar?”

He leaned toward me in that wonderful way that made his green eyes seem like the most beautiful thing of the entire universe and spoke with his sensual and low voice to die for:

“No,no, he would be my companion and fellow king of this land. You know, I probably wouldn’t be able to conquer this race with him as I’d like... I would pass too much time in _our_ bedchambers...”

My heart was beating at an impossible rate while he grabbed my chin with his left hand, his eyes full of lust and his leather pants not really covering that piece of rock in them (_not that I was any better_).

Forcing myself not to jump on him in that same moment I whispered almost with a trembling voice:

“If I were this lucky fellow, I would accept your invitation right now, you know. Except that he would possibly like to travel a bit in the universe, if he was a sciency type such as myself, discovering a bit here and a bit there... until the end of his days.”

Lessening the distance between our faces even more, he said:

“I assure you that his end would be _very very far_ if I had my way with a few of things.”

Then, our lips were clashing as I tilted my head to the left to grant him better access to my mouth.

The next thing I knew was that we were both nude on my bed, but that’s a story for another day...


End file.
